


Patience

by ohmytheon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: A lazy day in bed turns into something a little more important.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is so fluffy that someone could accidentally die of a sugar coma.

Havoc was supposed to be at work in thirty minutes, but instead found himself on the phone coughing and weakly pleading. “I can’t make it in today. I know it’s last minute, but it must’ve been something I ate last night.”

“We ate the same thing, Havoc.”

“I guess yours was cooked more than mine.”

He should’ve known that Riza would see right through his charade, but he couldn’t give up now. He was fully committed to this plan and he would follow through with it, even if it meant going into work and acting sick the entire day. He should have called earlier, but he’d been a little…preoccupied and hadn’t thought of it until now.

Riza sighed on the other end. “Stay home and rest.”

“Thanks, Hawkeye, I appreciate it.”

There was a very knowing tone in her voice when Riza replied, “Tell Rebecca I said hi,” before she hung up.

Havoc cringed, but a little grin wound its way onto his face as he hung up the phone. Next to him in bed was indeed Rebecca, who was practically hanging on him as she’d tried to listen in on the conversation with bated breath. It had been difficult for her to stay silent as he knew that she had wanted to give him pointers on how to con Riza, but she had managed it.

“So?” Rebecca demanded.

“I’ve been ordered on bed rest,” Havoc declared as he dropped back in bed.

Rebecca squealed in delight and threw her arms around him. It felt good to have her body up against his, but to be honest, he did kind of want to sleep at least a little if he was going to have the day off. After all, they had been up all night. By the time they’d realized that the sun was starting to rise, Havoc had not been looking forward to work. She snuggled up against him, lazily kissing his neck.

Good god, was this woman not tired?

“Feels good,” she murmured against his skin and he could finally hear the sleepiness in her voice. He smiled to himself as he sunk further against the pillows, one arm wrapped around her so he could brush her shoulder with his fingertips. She liked her hair played with, but after a very active night, it was in tangles and would not be pleasant.

“Anything you want to do in particular later?” Havoc asked.

Rebecca grinned up at him. “Besides you?”

“Mm, besides that,” Havoc replied cheekily as he leaned down to kiss her.

He savored this feeling, this moment, this day. It wasn’t that long ago when lying in a bed had been more of a punishment than a pleasure. He hadn’t wanted to stay in bed for one more day and yet right now there was nowhere in the world that he would rather be.

There was  _no one_  in the world he would rather be with. To think, he’d honestly believed that he had lost his opportunity with her. In a way, the things that had torn them apart had brought them back together and he couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else but her.

“I love you,” Havoc suddenly said.

Rebecca startled against him, jerking back slightly, and gazed at him with wide eyes. There was an unreadable expression across her face, but he thought he could see the fear in her eyes. She was still, a deer caught in headlights, her face just as pale.

Havoc didn’t worry though. He knew her insecurities. He knew her worries. He knew her pain and her sorrow. He’d caused some of them in the past. But that didn’t make what he said any less true. He smiled down at her, gentle and patient, letting her know that he didn’t expect anything in return. He would wait for her.

“Seriously?” Rebecca asked, almost sounding accusing. Put him on the defensive. Make him stumble in case he was lying. He knew a trick when he saw it, but it wouldn’t work this time.

“Yeah, seriously,” Havoc answered coolly, shrugging his shoulders. “I love you.”

Man, not even Mustang could be this smooth. The only difference was that it wasn’t fake. This was all natural. He’d thought that he would be a nervous wreck when he told a woman that he loved her for the first time, but he just knew. It was like he’d always known, like he’d loved her from the beginning, like he was supposed to stay home from work today to tell her.

“You’re being serious,” Rebecca said, shock evident in her voice. Her body slowly relaxed, as if in a dream, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

It made Havoc laugh. “What? You thought I was joking?”

“Well, I mean,” Rebecca mumbled, “men say things after…you know…”

“Guys might say some dumb stuff during and definitely before,” Havoc pointed out, “but I’m serious. I love you and your curly hair and every curve. I love how much you like to argue and how you’re determined to be right. I love your drive and your readiness to help out anyone in need.”

Rebecca blushed deeply and buried her face against his chest, lightly swatting at him to get him to stop. “Now you’re just being corny.”

“I thought you secretly liked corny.”

She sighed in defeat. “I do. That’s why I’m so mad.” She didn’t sound mad though. In fact, he could feel her smiling, the upward tug of her lips telling him that she was the opposite of mad. It made him smile. Finally, she lifted her head up and glanced at him nervously. “You don’t mind if I…”

Havoc shook his head. “Take your time, princess. Take all the time you need.”

The look of relief and fondness on her face was worth it all. Back in the day, he had wanted nothing more than a relationship and had been willing to jump from one to the next when it didn’t work out. But after the incident, after not being able to walk, after nearly dying so many times, he’d learned to be patient. It seemed strange to learn patience after almost losing everything, but instead of making him wanting everything right away, he’d grown to appreciate the traveling it took to get there. And he’d savor every moment with Rebecca for as long as he could, even if it meant just lying in bed with her all day.


End file.
